The Unknowing Darth Vader's Female CrewmanEnded
by DarthNasere
Summary: Sorry guys but I can't write anymore for this story. BUT if you want to read the new version of this then look for my story She's A HE! Love you guys!
1. First Day On the Job

Disclaimer: I do not own STAR WARS.

Darth Vader is not in the suit in this story.

The Unknowing Darth Vader's Female Crewman

Chapter 1

"Welcome to Lord Vader's ship the Executor. I'm the Head Admiral. Follow me and I will take you to your post, boy." The man said to the new cadet who most definitely was not a boy. She, in fact was a young tomboy who made herself look even more like a boy to get this job after being kicked out of her home by her parents. "Thank you sir." she replied.

After walking down a long corridor they were at the ship's bridge. The Head Admiral turned to what he thought was a boy and said, "Your post is the ship's computer desk. Here you will check up on the ship's internal workings for viruses and malfunctions and you will either fix it if there is a minor problem or contact me if the problem is to big for you to handle. Understood?" She then replied in her lowboy voice, "Yes sir Admiral." She sat at her post and began to work, but one of the commanders came over to her and asked, "Hey boy. What's your name?" She said, "My name is Alex, sir." The commander then said, "A fine name. I just wanted to warn you that Lord Vader is coming to inspect the bridge, so I'd be on the safe side if I were you. Don't ask him questions, speak to him if not spoken to, and do not ignore him if he talks to you. Oh and try your best to look him in the eyes when he talks to you, okay? I just want you to stick around for a while. My name is Commander Talkin." She turned to him and said in her low voice, "Thank you commander. I will keep that in mind."

Five minutes after the conversation with Commander Talkin, Darth Vader walked into the bridge and walked straight to her station. "So you are the new Tech? What is your name boy?" Darth Vader asked. "Yes, my name is Alex, my lord" she turned to him as said this and then turned back to her work. Darth Vader looked at the screen and saw how fast the documents and files flew across the holoscreen and then he noticed how incredibly fast the so-called boy's fingers were moving. "You are a fast typer." Vader said. "Thank you, I took classes on my home planet." she replied. "Commander Talkin!" Vader barked. "Yes Lord Vader?" Talkin stood at attention. "After his shift take this Boy to my quarters." Vader commanded. "Y-yes milord of-of course milord." Talkin sputtered out.

Eight hours later Talkin walked Alex to Darth Vader's quarters, said, "Good luck." knocked on the door and ran. The door opened to reveal Darth Vader standing at least two feet taller than her. "Good of you to finally come. You're late." Vader said forcefully. "I am sorry milord. I have no excuse." Alex replied. Vader went and sat on his huge comfy chair and motioned for Alex to sit on the couch across from him. She sat down and felt slightly uncomfortable because she had always had a small crush on Vader even though he was too old for her. "I know why you're here Alex," he said coolly. She looked at him in shock, "H-how could you..." she began but he interrupted her, "The way you were working that machine told me everything." _This is not good! Not good at all! _She thought _I'm probably going to die here and now!_ Vader smirked at her fearful thoughts since he decided to prod her mind to find out what she was thinking. "I was just kidding. My master told me that you would be coming here because you are supposed to be a slave gifted to me by your parents. Or as you probably think that you are trying to earn money since your parents kicked you out am I right?" he said with much amusement in his voice. She lowered her head in shame for not realizing this before. "Yes milord that was what I thought." she said her heart aching after what she just heard and a tear running down her cheek as a result of the sadness she felt that her parents would do that. After looking at the sad girl Vader's mood had changed also. It became more sincere. "I'm sorry about what your parents have done to you and I promise you that I will not treat you like a slave and that you can do whatever you want as long as you have my approval. You can still keep you post on the bridge but you will only be there for two hours a day and rest of the time you will be in here. Is that clear?" he said. "Yes milord I understand." Alex said back to him smiling because she knew that someone cared for her, but her heart sank because what he didn't know was that she was a girl and as badly as she wanted to tell him she knew she couldn't because it would either get her killed or thrown off of the ship.

R&R Please! Anonymous reviews accepted! XD


	2. A Good Morning

The Unknowing Darth Vader's Female Crewman Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning she woke up and walked to Vader's chamber's to see if he was still asleep and he was. Relieved that he was she went into the fresher attached to her room and took a quick shower and made sure when she got dressed that her hair was tucked tightly into her hat. _Knock, knock_. There was a knock at her door and Vader walked in.

"I see that you are already ready for work." Vader said. "Yes milord. I woke up early so that I could be ready when you needed me." Alex replied. "Fine if you're so eager to start working then your first job is to make breakfast." he said.

Alex walked into the kitchen and found the cabinet where the pans were and took out one she thought would be best to make eggs on. She then moved to the refrigerator and took out the box of eggs. _Wow! The eggs are packaged the same way here as they do on earth!_ She thought and she let out a small chuckle because thinking that was just plain silly.

"Lord Vader how many eggs do you want and how do you want them cooked?" She asked this because there were only three eggs left. "I'll have three eggs and I'll have them scrambled." Vader replied to her from his office.

After she finished making the eggs she brought the eggs to Vader along with a cup of coffee for him. She set it down on his desk and Vader said, "Boy do you have anything to eat?" She turned to him and said, "Those were the last three eggs. I was going to try and find something else for me to eat after I served you." She turned to leave, but Vader stopped her, "Boy...I mean Alex. Here we can split this. I don't usually eat all of it."

Vader used to force to pull a chair up for Alex. She sat down, but remembered she needed a fork and ran to the kitchen to get one and to get herself a glass of water. She ran back into Vader's office and sat down again.

They both ate in silence until there was on more peace of egg left on the plate. "You can have it Lord Vader. You need the energy so you can deal with some of the more annoying crewmen." She said trying to hide a slight smirk. He saw the smirk anyway and said, "Oh no you have it. You're growing 15-year-old boy. You need it more than I do." She took the opportunity and said, "Okay if you say so." And with that she ate the last bit of the eggs.

She smiled and then stopped when she saw Vader's head bowed and his body shaking. "Are you okay Lord Vader?" Alex asked. He then burst out laughing and her beating heart skipped a beat. _What an amazing laugh!_ She thought, but then she began to blush from embarrassment because he was laughing at her.

When he calmed down he said, "Wow, I haven't laughed that hard in ages! Ha ha! Thank you boy, I mean Alex. I'm going to have to learn your name soon now aren't I?" She giggled at his last comment. She was happy that she had a new friend, even though he thought she was a he.

R&R Please. Anonymous reviews accepted XD


	3. The Truth Revealed

The Unknowing Darth Vader's Female Crewman 3

Chapter 3

Alex was sitting at her station doing her job for her second day of work. She was so busy concentrating that she was startled when Talkin tapped her on the shoulder she jumped. "Sorry kid. Didn't mean to startle you. So what happened to you and Lord Vader?" he asked. "I'll tell you but you have to keep it just between us OK." Alex answered. "Fine." Talkin said. "When I when to Lord Vader's quarters yesterday I found out that I was a slave gifted to Lord Vader by my parents. Lord Vader said that I can keep my post but I can only be here for two hours a day and the rest of the time I have to be back in his quarters. And the entire time when I came here I thought I was just trying to make a living for myself because my parents kicked me out." Alex told him. "I'm sorry that this happened to you Alex, but I know that you are a strong boy and will get through this. Between you and me Lord Vader knows how you feel." Talkin said. "What do you mean?" She asks. Talkin lowered his voice to barely a whisper said, "He was once a slave." After he said that they both turned back to their stations and went back to work.

About a half an hour later Lord Vader walked into the bridge and up behind Alex. When he tapped her on the shoulder she jumped and said, "What is it scare the new boy into having a cardiac-arrest(1) day!" She was held her chest where her heart was and felt it beat rapidly. She turned around to see a very unamused Darth Vader. Her heart shot up into her throat and she said, "Um...Lord Vader...um I-I-I can explain...um I...oh shoot." She tried her best to say something but nothing would come out the way she wanted. "Let's go boy." Vader said as he yanked Alex out of her seat. Though it looked rough to the rest of the crew it felt gentle to Alex compared to the way her teacher used to pull her out of her chair.

Vader had a strong grip on her shoulder the entire time they walked to his quarters. When they walked inside he sat Alex down on the couch and asked, "What was that all about?" She had her head bent down so she didn't have to look into his eyes. "Well Commander Talkin had come over to check on me and I was so engrossed in my work that when he tapped me on the shoulder it startled me. Then you come in and do the same thing and my heart was still trying to calm down from the last one." She said and looked up into his eyes and what she saw calmed her but also annoyed her because there was laughter in his eyes. "You're teasing me." She said with a small smile that had formed on her face. To her surprise he sat down next to her and hugged her and said, " Oh Alex you are just to good to be true. You're like the little brother I've always wanted." She looked at him in shock. She couldn't believe what Vader had just said to her. Her heart just plunged into sorrow. She pulled out of his arms and ran to her room and lock the door and cried.

Vader sat there in shock not knowing what could make of this. Alex had pushed out of his arms and was now in his room crying. He knock on Alex's door. "Alex let me come in. Tell me what's wrong. Let me help you Alex." He said and was about to open the door himself when Alex opened it. She took his had and pulled him over to her bed. When Vader had sat down Alex went under her bed and took out a photo album and handed it to Vader. "You'll know who I really am if you look at this." She said and started to take her clothing out of the draws and went into the closet to look for her suitcase. Vader looked at the album and saw the truth. Alex was a girl.

Semi-cliffhanger! XD

(1)cardiac-arrest- a heart attack

R&R Please. Anonymous Reviews are accepted! XD


	4. Sister of Vader, and Talkin is gay?

The Unknowing Darth Vader's Female Crewman 4

Chapter 4

I am writing the chapter this way as a request of darth chucky. So darth chucky hope you like this chapter, but it is somewhat different from what you wanted.

Warning: I will be switching from Vader to Anakin and back to Vader in this chapter.

Recap: Vader looked at the album and saw the truth. Alex was a girl.

Alex kept trying to pack her suitcase but her aching heart and her trembling wouldn't let her move. Vader turned to Alex and said, "Come here Alex." She could help herself and ran into his awaiting arms. He held her in a tight hug and wouldn't let her go. "I promise that the rest of the crew will except you the way you are, okay." Vader said. "T-thank you Lord Vader. You don't know how much this means to me." Alex said as she hugged him. "Don't call me that Alex. I want you to call me Anakin from now on. That is you can only call me that when we are alone." Vader…Anakin said. She smiled at him. Anakin got up and walked over to Alex's suitcase and started to put her things back into her draws. "What are you doing? Aren't you going to send me away because I am a girl and not supposed to be on your crew?" Alex asked him. "No I can't. Remember your parents gave you to me? I have all of your legal documents. Which makes it a lot easier to adopt you as my little sister." Anakin says with his famous smirk. Alex jumped up into Anakin's arms. She was crying and laughing at the same time.

They were now standing in the communications chamber of the Executor and Darth Vader was talking to his master about the situation. "I ask for your guidance my master. I want to know what you would like me to do." Vader asked Emperor Palpatine. "Lord Vader I see how confusing this situation is for you. But do what you wish my apprentice." Emperor Palpatine said. "I wanted to adopt her as my younger sister and I wanted your approval master since that is the only way this can be done." Vader said. "You have my acceptance Lord Vader. Alex." Emperor Palpatine replied to Vader and then called Alex closer. "Yes your majesty." She said. "I can see there is more to you than meets the eyes. I know that you are Force sensitive. I also know that your parents gave you to Lord Vader hoping that he would find out and kill you, but that will not happen for Lord Vader will train you in the ways of the dark side of the Force and you will become his apprentice." He said to her. "Thank you your majesty." Alex replied.

It had been an hour since the communications were finished and Anakin had just finished ordering new clothes for Alex that was to his and her liking. This meant that Alex had to have at least three dresses. The new family had just sat down for dinner. "Tomorrow we will reveal to the crew who you really are." Anakin said with a smile because he was thinking about the reactions they would get.

The next morning they both went down to the bridge. "I have an announcement." Vader said. They crew turned to Vader to show him they were listening. He nodded to Alex and she took off her hat. When she did her long brown hair fell down past her shoulders. The crew was in shock. All except Commander Talkin that is. "I can see that you are not shocked." Vader said. "Yes Lord Vader it was very easy for me to tell. I am gay so I can tell when a girl is trying to hide who she is." Talkin said.

Cliffhanger! XD

R&R Please. Anonymous Reviews are accepted! XD


	5. Happy Birthday Alex

Mrs

The Unknowing Darth Vader's Female Crewman 5

Recap: "I can see that you are not shocked." Vader said. "Yes Lord Vader it was very easy for me to tell. I am gay so I can tell when a girl is trying to hide who she is." Talkin said.

Chapter 5

They entire crew stood there in shock. Talkin was gay? Now that was very unexpected, but Alex didn't seem surprised. "Well it's easy to tell that Talkin, I mean you are better kept then many of the other crewman." Alex said. The Head Admiral turned to Vader and said, "Lord Vader we will be arriving to Corusant in about two hours." "Thank you Admiral. Well I am going to be in my quarters. I have a lot to think about." Vader said as he walked off the bridge, "Alex let's go." "Yes my lord." She said as she rushed after him.

When they reached the hallway Alex asked Vader, "Can you slow down please? My short little legs can keep up with your long ones." He turned to her and saw her struggling to keep up and slowed down. "Well why don't you try to keep up." He said. She stopped right where she was and stomped her foot. "THIS IS EXACTLY HOW MY PARENTS AND CLASSMATES USED TO TREAT ME! I AM SHORT! I CAN'T ALWAYS KEEP UP! I TRY TO, BUT I CAN'T" She said and then stomped back to Vader's quarters. Vader stood there for a few seconds and then ran after her.

When Anakin reached her she was already in her room and she was crying on her bed. "Alex I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt. This is just the way I am and I'll try to change, but it's going to be hard." Anakin said. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close wiping the tears from her face. "Today has always been a sad day for me." She said. "Why is that Alex?" Anakin asked. "Because it's my birthday and today I turn 16." She said. "Well it won't be a sad day any longer because I have something special for you." He said. Alex looked at him in a questioning manner. He just smiled and took her to his office. When they walked in there were small decorations everywhere and a small lopsided caked on his desk that had the words "Happy B-Day Alex" written sloppily on top. She laughed at the way the cake looked but knew that Anakin had done his best for her. "Thank you Anakin." Alex said and she hugged Anakin tightly with a huge smile on her face. "I'm glad you like it and when we get to Corusant I can give you your gift." He said. She just smiled not knowing what to expect.

Vader brought Alex to the bridge so that she could see what Corusant looked like as the approached it. "The entire planet is a huge city." Vader explained to her. "Ah city life how I've missed it." Alex said. She looked over at Vader and saw that he was having a hard time trying not to laugh. She smiled. She was so excited and couldn't wait to see it all.

As they boarded the shuttle that would take them to the surface Vader turned to Alex and said, "My master will be meeting us when we land so be on your best behavior." "Yes my lord." She replied. Alex couldn't stop looking out the window. She had never seen a city this big. _This place is amazing! _She thought. Vader couldn't help but smile at that thought.

When they exited the shuttle they all bowed to the Emperor. "Welcome home my friend and welcome to Corusant young Alex. Lord Vader you have the rest of the week off so that you may show young Alex around and begin her training." The Emperor said. "Yes my master. Come Alex." Vader said. "Coming my lord." Alex answered.

They got into Vader's private speeder and he drove in his suicidal way to the Senate Buildings. When they reached the Senate Building parking lot Vader had to pry Alex's hands off of the seat because she was holding on so tight. "Come on it wasn't that bad?" Vader asked. Alex just fell to kissing the ground. Vader just laughed at her and pulled her into a standing position. "If you want your gift then you should not overreact so much." He said. She just gulped and squeezed his hand. He just laughed again and took her to the turbolift that led to his penthouse.

When they reached his penthouse Anakin told Alex to close her eyes. He then led her into a dark room and turned on the light. "You can open your eyes now Alex. Anakin said. When she opened her eyes she gasped. She was in a beautiful room with a huge bed and a massive TV and her own hologram COM center. "Surprise. Happy birthday Alex." Anakin said as he hugged her. "Oh thank you so much! I love it!" Alex said and hugged him back. She then pulled herself from his arms and jumped onto her bed. "It's so soft!" She said amazed, "I've never had a bed this soft before! They've always been so hard and uncomfortable!" "Well not anymore. I will not have my little sister sleeping in an uncomfortable bed." He said as he lay down next to her. He used the force to give her the remote for her TV. "Wow! I've never had my own TV before!" She said and then saw that Anakin became confused, "Oops I mean Holovid." She laughed as his face went from confused to annoyed. Alex turned on the Holovid and went flicking through the channels until she ended on the racing channel. She stared in awe at what was on the screen. "Anakin what are they doing?" She asked. "You've never seen a podrace before?" Anakin asked her. She shook her head. "Wait yes I have! On the first Star Wars movie. It's a holovideo made on Earth and it's about you. There is an entire series! Okay I'm getting off topic. So you were in the podrace I saw and you won! It was amazing!" She said excitedly. Anakin couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing hold his stomach as he shook with laughter. Alex couldn't help but laugh at the way Anakin looked. They hugged each other as the laughed, which made it even worse, and it took about a half an hour to calm them down. "Wow Alex. How can you make me laugh like that?" Anakin asked still chuckling lightly. "I don't know but this is the best birthday ever!" Alex replied and hugged Anakin again.

R&R Please! Anonymous reviews accepted! XD


	6. A New Sith

The Unknowing Darth Vader's Female Crewman 6

Chapter 6

That night Anakin made a wonderful birthday dinner for Alex. Though the only thing that he could really make was Bantha Stew, Alex loved it anyway. "That was delicious Anakin. Thank you." Alex said. "Only the best for my little sister." Anakin said with a smile. Alex giggled and Anakin smiled even more. "Tomorrow we'll start your training, but right now I have something for you." Anakin said. Alex looked at Anakin in surprised. He walked over to the couch and lifted the cushion. He took something out from under it and held it behind his back. He then walked back over to Alex. "As a Sith Lord or in your case Sith Lady in training there are a few rules." Anakin said and Alex nodded. "First Sith muse not show emotions in public. So that means no more trying to make me laugh in public okay." He said. Alex pouted and Anakin laughed. "Next, as Sith we need be able to tap into our negative feelings to give us strength." He said then he stood there thinking for a second and his eyes turned yellow. Alex turned away. Anakin's eyes went back to their normal blue and he took hold of a quivering Alex. "This may take time for you to get used to but I'm sure that you can do it Alex." Anakin said, "The final thing is that all Sith must use the weapon of the Sith which is the lightsaber." After he said this he gave Alex the lightsaber that he had been hiding. Alex's eyes widened as Anakin placed the lightsaber into her hands. Anakin stepped back and nodded at Alex. Alex ignited her new lightsaber. It was a deep red color and the sound was like music to her ears. She moved the lightsaber from side to side and then started to carefully swing the lightsaber in different ways. Doing this reminded her of playing Jedi with her friend Thomas on Earth. She turned it off and then placed it onto the table next to her. She bowed and said, "Thank you, my lord." Anakin nodded and motioned for her to stand up. "I have a few more things for you Alex." he said. "Anakin! You're spoiling me!" Alex said. Anakin laughed and brought her into his room. "I ordered this for you so that you would have the proper attire for a female Sith." he said. "But I thought that you already got me clothes on the ship?" Alex asked. "Yes but that is just for going out. You now need an outfit that goes with your new status." he replied. He walked into his closet and took out her new outfit. Alex frowned when she saw the long black dress. "Just wait." Anakin said. Then he peeled the skirt off to reveal pants. Alex smiled and took the outfit from him and ran to her room to get changed. Anakin fell to the floor laughing at Alex's antics. When Alex came back she saw him still on the ground rolling with laughter. She snuck up close to him and sat down next to him. "I love you big brother." Alex said as she hugged him. Anakin suddenly stopped laughing and tears flooded his eyes. He held Alex close and said, "I love you too, Alex."

The next morning Alex walked into the kitchen to find Anakin to make pancakes and failing miserably. "Morning Anakin." she said. "Morning Alex. Um.... uh... do you think that you can help me with this?" he asked. "Sure. Okay first we need to make some new batter." Alex said pointing to the bowl of what seemed to be filled with the so-called batter that Anakin had attempted to make. They made the new batter together and then Alex began to show Anakin how to make the pancakes. "You have to put small amounts in the pan and you have to wait until the bottom has cooked." Alex said. When they were finished eating, Anakin took Alex into his personal training room. Alex was dressed in her new outfit. They both took out their lightsabers and stood in their sparing positions. Anakin lashed out first cutting fast and long. Alex blocked every move easily. "You know your forms well young one." Anakin said. "I've watched the Star Wars films enough to learn all of you moves." Alex said smirking at him. "You should show me them sometime." Anakin said. "Sure maybe after we're done here." Alex said. Just then Vader's COM went off. "Vader." he said. "Hello my apprentice. I want you to bring young Alex to the palace immediately. If she is to become a Sith she needs a Sith name." Emperor Palpatine said. "Yes my master." Vader said.

When they arrived at the palace they bowed before Palpatine. "Welcome my friends. Please rise Lord Vader," he said. Vader stood beside Palpatine. "Now Alex, please remain on one knee. Do you pledge your allegiance to the Sith, the Empire, and your masters Lord Vader and myself?" Palpatine asked "I pledge myself to your teachings." Alex said. "Good. Good. From this day forth you shall be known ask Darth Xela." he said, "Now rise Darth Xela and do your duty as Dark Lady of the Sith."

R&R Please! Anonymous Reviews Accepted!!! XD


End file.
